Baldy from the gate
by TEEFMUNCHA
Summary: they though they could handle anything from beyond the gate, they were wrong oh so wrong. that damn baldy!- rant from prince Zorzal
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own anything except the story)

Chapter 1: Monsters from beyond the gate

Today was a proud day for the empire because today upon the holy site of alnus hill a gate stood next to it stood thousands of soldiers dressed in armor and wielding all kinds of weapons along with monsters like ogres and wyverns as support.

Today this army was to march into the new world that this gate would lead to and seize it for the empire.

After a couple of moments the commander shouted his orders and the army began its march towards the new world, soldiers salivated at the new possible riches and slaves they would get from this endeavor.

After marching through what seemed like an endless black tunnel for a few minutes they finally came to the end of the dark tunnel and what they found was surprising.

It was a huge city with buildings reaching the sky and gigantic streets filled with strange iron beasts, only problem was that the entire city was abandoned with no soul in sight and the buildings looked like they were ready fall over the streets were torn and everything was destroyed.

Certain thoughts were going on in the soldiers heads 'what could've done this?' 'this city is gigantic but what happened?' 'I got a bad feeling about this' 'I feel like we're being watched'.

The marching army of the empire failed to notice a couple of beady eyes following them.

" What humans doing here?" "why are those monsters working with them?" "why do these humans wear armor where are they from?" "I'm hungry let's eat them" " I agree I agree" were the quite creepy whispers going on in the shadows .

~ later ~

We see an old apartment with nothing special going just the tv turned on and filled with static while a certain bald head was lying on the floor sleeping and a small snot bubble appearing on his face.

This sleepy baldy was the famed hero Saitama or more commonly known as "The Caped Baldy".

In the next room a figure was washing the tub wearing a pink apron, this figure had two black eyes with yellow pupils and shaggy blond hair with cybernetic limbs this was Genos or as he is known famously "Demon Cyborg" .

It was a mundane day in z city nothing was happening no monster attacks no criminals no emergency, then suddenly genos's sensors picked up life signs not just one but over a thousand in the city and it was decreasing fast.

"sensei wake up it's an emergency" genos rushed up to sleeping baldy, causing saitama to lose his balance and fall waking up.

" yo genos what's with the yelling sheesh" saitama rubbed his head while standing up, genos suddenly kneeled and said " forgive me sensei I did not mean to disrupt your meditation but it's an emergency" his eyes looked serious.

" aight lay it on me" saitama picked his ears while listening.

~ back to the army ~

The commander in charge was afraid no…. he was outright panicking just a few moments ago the very ground exploded and a bunch of…. He didn't know how to describe them they were ugly scary and just plain miserable looking creatures calling them monster would be an understatement.

They began to tear through his army like wet paper, they burned, they bit, they smashed there was no end, one monster that was shaped like an overgrown boar that stood on two legs it charged and impaled over a 100 of his men on his gigantic tusks in a single swoop.

Another monster that looked vaguely human yet he was definitely not human because his humongous bulbous growths between his thighs the strangely looked like his genitals, he used them to batter on his troops non stop while laughing.

Another giant plant thing used it's long tentacles to grab soldiers and shove them in it's many nasty mouths, another was a giant bipedal beetle that shot fire from it's mouth, another was a lizard that shot spikes from it's back and those it hit turned into more lizards like it.

This assignment was a mess he had to report this back to the main camp and to the emperor.

While the commander was distracted a giant dog man with disgusting three eyes came up behind him and bit his head off 'munch munch tasty'.

End~


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own anything except the story)

Chapter 2: Battle for Alnus hill

What remained of the imperial army retreated back to the gate as several monsters gave chase determined to kill, maim or eat them.

As a few horse riders passed through the gate they sounded their horns alerting the remaining army from beyond the gate.

Soldiers were startled and quickly got into battle positions setting up barricades, Triple lines, and wedges.

One lone soldier came out of the gate screaming for his life like a lunatic and running like his life depended on it, only for a long slimy tentacle to pierce his stomach and pull him back in screaming.

What the army saw next horrified them, dozens of scary, ugly, disgusting, powerful looking monsters came pouring out of the gate slaughtering loads of soldiers leaving barely anything behind.

One monster was currently spitting acidic goo at unsuspecting soldiers, this monsters was a tiger threat monster known as [Acid Cube] one of [Evil Natural Water's] underlings, soldiers kept driving their spears at it but their weapons kept being melted and digested, the monster quickly spit more acid and melted a retinue of soldiers into fine gooey liquid and slurped it up.

Another monster was blowing away waves and waves of soldiers it had a wide open cone shaped mouth and skin coated with brass, this was the monster [Trumpet Lord] Wolf level threat it's mouth could produce a line whine noise making it's enemies ears bleed and blowing them away.

One imperial soldier was shaking in his boots and barely holding on to his weapon he had already wet his pants, as he was about to run away he stumbled and got knocked back by the bloated stomach of an ogre "get back in there and fight coward" the ogre bellowed.

Unknown to them a certain glowing item was suddenly shot out into the air and flew right on top of the quivering soldier latching on to his head, the soldier screamed in pain as his whole body pulsed and giant muscly growths began to sprout and the former soldier was now a giant monster with one giant bloated arm, using it's arm the monster squashed the ogre into raw hamburger on the ground.

This monster was Demon level threat [Skull Zombie] a haunted skull that could possess victims and turn them into zombies based on how strong that person was.

The entire battle was turning into a blood bath for the empire's soldiers but a playground for the monsters.

After several minutes of this horror show no imperial soldier was left, those that survived quickly fled to warn the others, and the remaining monsters began to eat the bodies of the deceased.

One eel shaped monster was munching on a human skull when something landed behind him, turning around he saw his reflection on a clear chrome dome "what th…" before the monster could question it it was splattered into a million chunks by a slap.

The person who delivered the slap had one thing to say "GOD DAMN IIIIIITTTT…." This of course attracted the attention of all other monsters in the area.

End~

Y'all wanted more so here you go I guess


End file.
